Episode 4946 (21 October 2014)
Charlie refuses to believe Ronnie’s revelation, convinced that she’s fobbing him off with a lie. Upset, Ronnie insists she’s telling the truth and tells Charlie to go. Shocked, Charlie demands to know what happened. Ronnie declares she fought back against a violent man - you don’t know how you’ll react until it happens to you. Later, Charlie sits alone in the Square gardens, reeling. Dot’s perusing her catalogue for a posh dress in hope of an engagement party when Charlie enters, upset, declaring Ronnie’s not ‘the one’. Ronnie orders a taxi for Gatwick airport. Dot assumes Charlie’s got cold feet and wonders what Charlie knows of Ronnie’s past; Charlie only knows she had a daughter who died. Dot explains that Ronnie had a second baby who also died, James, and tells Charlie the whole story that led to Ronnie going to prison for abduction. Dot thinks if Ronnie had a family again, she’d be alright. Charlie listens, stunned. Later, Ronnie’s pulling away from the Square in a taxi when Charlie bolts from Dot’s house and stops the car. Charlie promises he’d never arrest her. When Ronnie worries he’ll go back on his word, Charlie confesses he’s not really a policeman; he posed as a policeman to fake Nick Cotton’s death because the police were after his dad. Ronnie fumes that he duped everyone, including her and Dot. Charlie protests Nick forced him, but he loves his dad despite the vile way he’s always treated him – he just wants Nick to notice him. Ronnie insists Charlie must tell Dot. Charlie refuses and explains he only told Ronnie because he wants someone to know he’s not a bad person. Charlie and Ronnie promise to keep each other’s secrets. Charlie wants to know who the man she killed was; Ronnie insists it doesn’t matter and declares she and the baby will be fine alone. As they say goodbye, Ronnie takes Charlie’s hand. She opens her palm to reveal Dot’s engagement ring. Charlie insists Ronnie needn’t manage alone... In the Vic, Dean and Stacey wait awkwardly upstairs while an anxious Linda berates Mick for inviting them. Stacey twigs Mick’s trying to set them up; Dean teases perhaps Mick and Linda are swingers. Linda’s left with no choice but to join the drinks upstairs. She’s uncomfortable sat next to Dean and excuses herself to fetch a cardigan, hiding in the bedroom. On her return, Stacey tells Linda Mick’s trying to match-make; Dean recalls they did get together once but it didn’t last long. When he and Linda are left alone, Dean assumes this is Linda’s idea of breaking the ice. As Dean rambles about getting a dog, Linda anxiously tugs at her hair, ripping it out. Dean wonders if Linda said anything to Elaine as she warned him off, and suggests Linda pay Mick some attention, implying that Mick hinted they weren’t having sex. Linda bristles. After arguing with Stacey about Alfie in the kitchen, Mick makes an excuse and hustles Dean and Stacey out. Dean and Stacey share chips and Dean convinces Stacey to come over for a drink. Dean cheekily wonders if Stacey ever thinks about their past dalliance. Stacey scoffs she’s no time for blokes with no space over at the Masoods’. Dean suggests she move into his old room. Stacey views the room but is unimpressed. Dean strokes her hand, suggesting they revisit the past. Stacey’s kind but firm – they’ve had their fun. In the Vic, Linda makes an effort and tenderly takes Mick’s hands, claiming she wants more time together. They spend the evening cuddled on the sofa, but Linda’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes. Alfie’s anxious about his insurance claim after five unsuccessful phone calls. Over drinks at the Vic, Stacey’s suspicions are roused when Mick hastily changes the subject when Linda enquires after Kat and the insurance claim. Stacey follows Mick to the kitchen and confronts Mick – he knows that Alfie started the fire. Mick protests he told Alfie not to go through with it and thinks Stacey shouldn’t tell Kat – she needs Alfie now. At the Masoods’, Shabnam’s irked as Alfie waits obsessively for the insurance company to call, oblivious to the mess and chaos Tommy’s causing. Alfie shushes her as his phone rings. Later, Stacey comes home to find Alfie slumped at the kitchen table, drunk - the insurance company isn’t going to pay out. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes